Starting Over
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: Michael and Nikita finally took down Division and were now free. What do you think their next move is?
1. Its Over

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Nikita =(( The CW does. I just own the plot.

Summary: Michael and Nikita finally took down Division and were now free. What do you think their next move is?

(A/N) My 2nd fic! I'm sorry if its not very good. And English is not my mother toungue so forgive me if their are any wrong grammars. =)))

Starting Over

Chapter 1: Its Over

Nikita stared at the burning kingdom of Division.

She took a deep breath and she finally realize that she was now free, free from the hell hole that was called Division.

She can now start over with a new life.

Start a life without looking over her shoulder to see if anyone is following her.

Start a life with her friends that she treated as her family.

She felt a prescence behind her. She turned around.

It was Michael. Michael, the person that she lives for. The person that she loves the most.

Michael took her hand and broke the silence. "Its over, its finally over." Michael squezed her hand.

Nikita squeezed back. "Yeah. Now we're free." Nikita let out a sob.

Michael hugged her.

Then she buried her face on his chest and she let it all out.

"We're free. Free" Nikita whispered like a little girl, still crying.

Michael too can't help but let the tears in his eyes fall down. "Finally over."

After the drama they both decided to go back to their safehouse.

They decided to walk. Holding hands together.

"What do you want to do now?" Michael asked as he carressed Nikita's hand.

Nikita now smiling said. "Why don't stroll for awhile."

"Sounds like an idea!" Michael exclaimed and pulled her to run with him in the park.

After a short walk they sat on a bench.

Michael kissed Nikita's head. And Nikita rested her head on Michael's shoulder.

"So, waht do you want to do now?" Michael asked for the second time while carresing her arm.

"I want to stay here forever, with you." Nikita said while grinning.

"Don't you want to go home and stay in... bed?" Michael asked playfully.

"Sounds like a plan." Nikita said while playing with Michael's shirt.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<p>


	2. Movies and Fun

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Nikita =(( The CW does. I just own the plot.

Summary: Michael and Nikita finally took down Division and were now free. What do you think their next move is?

(A/N) My 2nd fic! I'm sorry if its not very good. And English is not my mother toungue so forgive me if their are any wrong grammars. =)))

Starting Over

Chapter 2: Movies and Fun

The car ride way back home was very short. They arrived at the door when Birkhoff opened it and greeted them.

"Hey Guys!" Birkhoff exclaimed.  
>"Hey Nerd." The couple greeted back smiling.<br>"Why don't you two come inside." Birkhoff said while going back to the house.

In the house.. there was Owen and Alex sitting on the sofa cuddling.  
>Michael and Nikita were shocked to see the two like that.<p>

"How did this happen?" Michael asked with a confused face. Nikita looks the same too.

"RELAX..." Birkhoff said while preparing a sandwich.  
>Michael and Nikita gave him a confused look.<br>Birkhoff took a bite "Why don't you let the two of 'em explain." Birkhoff said

Michael and Nikita walked closer to the snuggling 'couple'  
>"How the hell did this happen? And what is Alex doing here?" Nikita demanded "Look Nikita, I don't want to fight anymore. I got my justice and I forgive you." Alex said with a smile.<br>"But how did the two of you..?" Michael asked "I was the one who helped her get Semak while you two are busy taking down Division. Then somehow we got stuck for there for awhile and we fell for each other." Owen said while taking his arm above Alex's shoulder again.  
>"Oh." Michael and Nikita both said<p>

Just then, Birkhoff walked in the living room with a bunch of popcorn, 10 Red Bulls and a teddy bear.

"What's with the teddy bear Birkhoff? Alex asked while grinning.  
>"This bear here is Mr. Wuggy. And don't you four dare two make fun of me." Birkhoff said They all laughed.<p>

Birkhoff turned on the TV. "Why don't we watch a movie." Birkhoff suggested.  
>"Sounds nice." Nikita said snuggling closer to Michael.<br>"What do you want then?"Birkhoff asked them.  
>"Horror!" Michael said then Nikita gave him a look that says 'don't you dare do that' then she elbowed him in the stomach and Michael groaned. "Geez, what was that for?" Michael asked while trying to take the pain away.<br>"You know I don't like HOrror movies." Nikita said while standing up trying to walk away from him. But she felt ahand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back from the sofa, Michael crashed his lips on Nikita's afterwards they pulled away from each other and they both smiled.  
>Birkhoff made a face of disgust and Alex and Owen just smiled.<p>

"Okay you pick." Michael said while embracing Nikita.  
>"I want to watch Romantic movies." Nikita replied.<br>"But I don't like-" Before Owen could start complaining Alex covered his mouth. "Good Idea Nikita!" ALex finished.

Nikita picked the movie that read A Walk to Remember.

In the middle of the movie...

"OMG! Shane West is absolutely perfect!" Nikita said getting Michael jealous.  
>"Perfect than me?" Michael asked "You know you're the only perfect man for me." Nikita said then gave Michael a peck on the lips.<p>

In the end of the movie...  
>Nikita and Alex are both crying, Owen and Michael comforting them and Birkhoff fighting the urge to cry .<p>

"I'm going upstairs!" Birkhoff said as he bought with him Mr. Wuggy.

"Why did she had to die!" Alex screamed while gripping Owen's shirt.

"Poor Landon!" Nikita screamed still crying in Michael's soaked shirt (soaked with tears)

Michael and Owen threw a look at each other, and they knew what each one meant.

"Okay Girls time for bed." Owen said pulling Alex upstairs. "Bye Guys!"

"Do you want to go up?" Michael asked Nikita embracing her.

"Yes, only if you'll come with me." Nikita said wiping away the tears.

"I'm afraid I can't." Michael joked

Nikita punched him hard on the shoulder. "Fine I'll go upstairs myself." Then she went updtairs leaving Michael behind.

Nikita found their bedroom and jumped to the bed.

She waited for Michael but no one came.

She coulddn't sleep without Michael by her side so she decided to go down.

She went downstairs to find Michael sitting on the couch in a position that shows that he is waitig for her.

Michael grinned at her and it made her run for Michael and put her arms aroun him.

"I can't sleep without you, please come with me." Nikita pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, let me think. Only if you beg." Michael smirked feeling victorius.

Nikita didn't hesitate "Please." Nikita pleaded.

When Michael just stared at her she pleaded even more. "Please! Please! Please!"

Michael chuckled considering how cute she was when she does that. "Okay." He said and Nikita threw her arms again around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.  
>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

(A/N) SO? Thoughts? Whaddaya think? Is it good or too corny? Let me now! An please give me ideas! :))

Can't wait for The Guardians :) 


	3. The Night

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Nikita =(( The CW does. I just own the plot.

Summary: Michael and Nikita finally took down Division and were now free. What do you think their next move is?

(A/N) My 2nd fic! I'm sorry if its not very good. And English is not my mother toungue so forgive me if their are any wrong grammars. =)))

Starting Over

Chapter 3: The Night

Michael carried Nikita to the bedroom. When they got there he threw Nikita on the bed, and he followed.

He kissed her on the forehead.

But Nikita wanted more, she grabbed Michael's face and lead it in hers. She soon found his lips and captured it. She savored the taste of Michael's lips on hers.

She let out her tongue and begged entrance for Michael's mouth. Michael let her in and their tounges battled.

Nikita was enjoying the moment and she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck.

Michael pulled away slowly, and Nikita sighed in irritation.

"What?" Nikita asked confused.  
>"I don't think we should do this tonight." Michael said breathing heavily.<br>"Why not?" Nikita demanded raising her tone.  
>"I'm just tired." Michael replied closing his eyes.<br>"You're annoying!" Nikita yelled at Michael.  
>"Let's just sleep, I'm saving more for tomorrow night. For you." Michael said with a smirk.<br>"Promise?" Nikita asked.  
>"Promise." Michael said simply.<p>

When they both cuddled in the bed getting ready to sleep Nikita said something that made Michael change his mind.

"Tease." She said grinning.  
>"Alright that's it!" Michael said.<p>

He rolled them over so he was on top of Nikita. He kissed her hard on the lips while unbuttoning her blouse.

Nikita started to unbutton Michael's shirt, after that she started to explore his chest.

Michael got annoyed for having the hard time to unbutton Nikita's blouse, he decided to just rip it apart. He then broke their kiss and placed his lips on her neck and planted sweet kisses.

Nikita couldn't take it anymore she needed him inside of her so she started to unbutton his pants and she pulled it down. Michael's pants were somehow stuck in his legs and Nikita head is screaming with annoyance, she groaned and pushed it farther. And finally her problem was finished.

Michael noticed whatNikita has done and he broke the kisses on her neck and he focused on getting her pants off.

"Will you please help me?" Michael pleaded.

"No problem." Nikita smiled.

Michael un buttoned her pants and slid it down slowly.

Nikita was getting impatient and she is going crazy of what is Michael doing to her. She wanted all the barriers of clothes off.

Michael finally got rid off her pants and focused on her underwear.

"Michael, please take it off now." Nikita pleaded.

Michael didn't obeyed her. Instead he planted honey trap kisses along her pantyline.

Nikita moaned in pleasure. "Take it off now!" She once agai pleaded.

"Be patient." Michael teased.

"You know I can't be patient enough." Nikita decided to do it herself, so she pulled down her panty.

And soon he was inside of her.

They moved together, and they fit perfectly. Nikita and Michael moaned in pleasure. And Nikita felt last one twitch and Michael escaped her and moved to her side.

Nikita snuggled closer to him.

"I love you so much." She said

"Not as much as I love you." Michael replied.

They fell asleep in each others arms and they dreamt of endless bliss.  
>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<p>

Thoughts? Please review! Thanks! :)

Love you all!

-Lex ;)  
> <p>


	4. New Lovelife

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Nikita =(( The CW does. I just own the plot and Quinn.

Summary: Michael and Nikita finally took down Division and were now free. What do you think their next move is?

(A/N) My 2nd fic! I'm sorry if its not very good. And English is not my mother toungue so forgive me if their are any wrong grammars. =)))

Starting Over Chapter 4: New Lovelife

Nikita woke up from the shimmering light of the sun, she forgot to close the curtains last night.

She turned her head around to see Michael still sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. She then, lifted her hand and carresed his face gently so that she will not wake him.

But Michael, who is a light sleeper sensed it. He grasped her hand gently and kissed it lightly. "Morning."

"Morning?" Nikita glanced at the clock. "It's already noon."

"No problem! We'll just stay right here." He said pulling Nikita closer to his chest.

"I like that." Nikita whispered as she snuggled against his chest.

They stayed there for another hour talking about things. Then Nikita finally got up leaving Michael on the bed heading for the shower, but then she stopped and looked at Michael. "I'll be back, stay there." Her voice was flirty.

"I'll wait!" Michael called back.

After a few minutes, Nikita finally got out of the shower. She saw Michael all dressed up for brunch.

"Hey cutie." She said while hugging Michael.

"Hey baby." Michael said as he hugged her back, tightly.

"I'm starving, let's go down." Nikita said. Michael nodded.

They got down the stairs to see that Birkhoff was already eating, no sign of Owen and Alex.

"Where are Owen and Alex?" Nikita asked worried.

"Oh, they just went out to take a walk. No need to worry." Birkhoff said with a bored tone.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't got any fun these past few days." Michael asked

"It's just that I'm like the only one here without a lovelife. You two got yourselves and Alex and Owen. I feel...lonely." Birkhoff said sadly looking down.

Nikita sat beside him. "You're gonna find someone, I promise you that." Nikita said trying to comfort him.

Michael suddenly felt pity for Birkhoff. "Don't worry after we eat, we are going to the park and find some gal for you."

Birkhoff's face lit up. "Wow! Thank you fairy godfather!" Birkhoff said cheerfully addressing to Michael.

"Shut up, Nerd." Michael said.

After eating...

BIrkhoff dressed his best.

Nikita and Michael were already in the car for like 30 mins.

"Geez! What's taking him so long?" Michael groaned.  
>"Be patient hun, I'm sure he's just styling for the lucky lady." Nikita said as she grinned at Michael.<br>Michael grinned back and kissed Nikita on the lips.

The kiss grew hard, neither of them wanting to stop. But their bliss ended when they heard a knock on the car window.

It was Birkhoff, with a disgusted face.

Nikita pulled down the window and smiled at Birkhoff. "Ready Nerd?"

"Do you guys have any break of your lovey dovey moments? Because its tiring to watch." Birkhoff complained as he entered the car.

"No, we don't get tired of what we're doing. Right babe?"

"Righty." Michael said.

"Eww." Birkhoff stated with a tone of disgust.

After a short drive, they finally arrived at the park.

The trio got out from the car. They strolled for a little while, then they saw Alex and Owen sitting on a bench eating corndogs.  
>They made their way to them.<p>

"Hey guys!" Birkhoff greeted.

"Oh.. hey! What are you all doing here?" Alex asked

"We're going to find a gal for Nerd," Michael replied.

"You made the right choice, the park is place full of beautiful women." Owen said earning a angry look from Alex. "Ahh... What I mean too say is that beautiful women for single men, like Birkhoff for example."

"Okay, where are the beautiful women?" Nikita asked looking around.

"I only see one beautiful woman, and she's standing in front of me." Michael said simply.

"Aww, you're such a cheeseball." Nikita said then tiptoed to give Michael a peck on the lips.

"Oh! For God's sake can we stop the romantic moments just for a minute!" Birkhoff complained again.

"Calm down Birky!" Alex said. "You see that lady over there sitting on the fountain? Why don't you try her?" Alex suggested.

Birkhoff brought out his mini binoculars and pointed at the lady.

He taught she was pretty. Blonde, green eyes, nice body.

"Try it Birkhoff!" Owen cheered.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Birkhoff asked anxiously.

"Just give it a try Nerd." Nikita said.

Birkhoff took one deep breath and headed for the lady.

He then stop at her back and called for her. "Ms.?"

The lady turned around and saw Birkhoff. "Yes?"

Birkhoff grew nervous. " I was just gonna ask if you like to to play chess with me." Birkhoff felt a lump in his throat. 'Chess? Why would anyone like chess? Nice move Birkhoff, you really let yourself down.' He thought.

The lady stared at him awkwardly and finally answered. "I'm sorry I don't play chess." The lady said and walked away from him.

Birkhoff felt like a complete disaster, he was so embarrased. He then ran towards his friends who were watching him.

"I suck." He said

"No nerd, you do not suck." Nikita said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, there are many more girls in this park." Michael said

"Michael's right she's not the only girl here." Owen stated.

"You still have hope." Alex said.

"I don't know guys." Birkhoff let out a sigh. "I need to walk around. i need to be alone for awhile. Okay?"

"Okay! If you need us we'll be home." Nikita said.

The four of them got up to the car and drove home.  
>$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$<p>

Birkhoff felt lonely. He needed company. He know that he had a family, Nikita, Michael, Alex and even Owen.  
>But he just needed someone to love him romantically.<p>

While he was walking, he was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he has bumped a lady and she accidentally poured her ice cream at him.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Birkhoff cut him

"NO! Don't be sorry, I'm completely okay." Birkhoff said smiling.

The lady smiled back. "Looks like i have to make it up to you, let's go I'll buy you a new shirt." She said pulling Birkhoff's hand.

They arrived at the nearest men's wear.

While they were walking and looking for Birkhoff's new shirt the lady asked something. "You never got to tell me you're name yet."

"Uh... My name is... Birkhoff, Seymour Birkhoff. But yo ucan call me Birky." Birkhoff joked.

The lady laughed. "Well its nice to meet you, Birky." She said. "I'm Quinn by the way, Quinn Charleston."

Birkhoff reached for her hand and they smiled again.

Quinn finally bought a shirt for Birkhoff and asked him to go change.

After Birkhoff has changed they got outside and chatted for awhile.

"You need a ride home?" Quinn asked.

"Ahh..sure." Birkhoff said nervously.  
>#################################################################################################################<p>

After the ride they stopped at their home. Birkhoff heard noises.

"Do you want to come inside?" BIrkhoff asked hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to! I hope you're family wouldn't mind" Quinn said.

Birkhoff opened the door to find his 'family' doing kareoke Alex and Owen were cheering for Nikita and Michael who are singing a duet 'Endless Love'

Birkhoff stared at them with a shocked look.

Endless Love Lyrics Artist(Band):Mariah Carey Review The Song (11)Print the Lyrics

Send "Endless Love" Ringtones to Cell

My love,  
>There's only you in my life The only thing that's right<p>

My first love, (yeah)  
>You're every breath that I take You're every step I make<p>

And I (And I-I-I)  
>I want to share All my love with you No one else will do...<br>(uuuuuh uuuh)

And your eyes Your eyes, your eyes They tell me how much you care Ooh yes, you will always be My endless love

Two hearts,  
>Two hearts that beat as one Our lives have just begun<p>

And Forever (Forever)  
>I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms (no no no no noooo)<p>

And love and, love I'll be a fool For you,  
>(noney) I'm sure You know I don't mind Oh, you know I don't mind<p>

'Cause baby you,  
>(baby baby baby baby)<br>You mean the world to me Oh I know I've found in you My endless love

As the song ended, michael and Nikita kissed passionatley and sat down the couch.  
>Birkhoff was smiling so hard.<p>

"C'mon, I'll introduce you." Birkhoff said

"Okay." Quinn smiled.

"Hey guys! Meet Quinn, my new friend."

The four of them shocked.

"Hi Quinn!" All of them greeted.

"Hello." Quinn said.

"So where did you two meet?" Owen asked while hugging Alex.

"Well, she accidentally spilled her ice cream at me." Birkhoff said, and he told them the whole story.

"Well, its very nice to meet you Quinn." Michael said smiling at her.

"How old are you?" Nikita asked.

"I'm turning 28 next month." Quinn stated.

Nikita grinned at Birkhoff. "Great! Birkhoff here is 30. You two almost have the same age." Nikita said still grinning.

Birkhoff laughed nervously.

"I think you two would make a great couple." Alex said.

Quinn smiled and blushed.

"Well, its getting late and unfortunately I have to go." Quinn said

"Aww.. that's too bad." Owen said.

"Well, we'll see you next time Quinn." Michael said as they all waved goodbye.

Birkhoff led her to her car and said goodbye. But before he could turn around and go back to his house Quinn gave him a peck on the lips.  
>And Birkhoff stood like a statue blushing to the max.<p>

"Bye." Quinn said.

"Yeah, bye!" Birkhoff said and he watched the car to go farther and farther.

Birkhoff got back in the house to find all four of them grinning at him.

"Congratulations Nerd!" They all said.

"Thanks guys! Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading to bed. Good Night!"

Alex, Owen, Nikita and Michael smiled at each other.

"He's finally found someone." Nikita said.

Thoughts? Sorry if there are not much Olex and Mikita scenes here, :) But the next chapter will come out soon and i promise to put Mikita and Olex scenes. :)  
>By the way, what do you think of Quinn?<p>

Please Review!

-Lex 


	5. Triple Date

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Nikita =(( The CW does. I just own the plot and Quinn.  
>Summary: Michael and Nikita finally took down Division and were now free. What do you think their next move is?<p>(AN) My 2nd fic! I'm sorry if its not very good. And English is not my mother toungue so forgive me if their are any wrong grammars. =)))

Starting Over

Chapter 5: Triple Date

After the night, thay all slept soundly...

The next morning, Alex woke because of the shining sun. She saw Owen still sleeping soundly beside her with a smile on his face. She smiled at that. She just stared at him for a few minutes admiring his charm. Then his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you an angel?" Owen asked sarcasticlly.

"I'm not so sure, but if you want I can be an angel." Alex said grinning.

Owen chuckled. "You already are my angel."

Alex smiled and carresed Owen's chin. "You're so cute."

"I know, that's why you fell in love with me."

"I guess you're right." Alex said before standing up and pulling Owen to stand up too.

"Woah there cowgirl! What's with the hurry?" Owen asked still groggy.

"I'm hungry, and I want you to make me something to eat. Please." Alex pleaded with her doe eyes.

Owen just rolled his eyes.

They went down and Alex jumped to sit at the counter.

Owen cracked 2 eggs and beat them. He started to fry 'em. He soon joined in with the bacon.

Watching Owen cook made Alex feel very happy and satisfied to know that she has a very wonderful and hot boyfriend.  
>She thought of them having their own family and being with him forever and ever<p>

Her daydream was interfered with the smell of eggs and bacon on her plate. It looks so good her mouth was watering.  
>She picked up her fork and started eating while Owen was watching her.<p>

After 2 mins...

"Wow! You sure eat fast." Owen said shocked.

"It's just so yummy." Alex said cheerfully.

"Of course! I'm the best cook!" Owen boasted.

They both chuckled.

Michael's eyes opened slowly, and he turned his head to see Nikita sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.  
>He lifted his hand and stroked Nikita's face gently not wanting to wake her up.<br>After staring at her pretty face he decided to get up and change but a grip on his hand stopped him.  
>He looked at Nikita to find her now fully awake.<p>

"Who told you that you're allowed to leave my side?"

"I'm not gonna leave you, I was just going to change."

"Well, I'm not letting go of your hand until kiss me good morning." Nikita said like a schoolgirl.

"Alright ma'am." Michael said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Nikita didn't wanted the kiss to end but Michael pulled away and looked her in the eye, and Nikita let out a sigh.

"You do know that we have to eat right?" Michael asked smiling.

"Mmmm... But the only way that you're going to get me downstairs is by force."

"You spoiled brat." And with that Michael carried her while Nikita was laughing. They went down Nikita still clinging to Michael.

They found Owen and Alex eating. Michael put Nikita down, and they joined them at the table.

"Mornin'" ALex and Owen both greeted.

"Good Morning guys!" Nikita and Michael greeted back.

"Want some breakfast?" Owen asked handing them each a plate.

"Sure dude." Michael said.

"I'm starving." Nikita said.

After they ate Birkhoff came down the stairs.

"Hey guys! What's up! What do you wanna do today?" Birkhoff asked as he munched a piece of bacon.

"Let's go to the mall!" Alex suggested.

"No way! Malls sucks! How about we go somewhere refreshing?" Owen said

"How about the beach?" Michael suggested.

"I'll agree to that!" Nikita said while hugging Michael.

"Okay! Is it okay if I invite Quinn to go with us?" Birkhoff asked.

"Of course! The more the merrier." Nikita said cheerfully.

"Great! I'll prep the jet, bring your own peanuts." Birkhoff said while walking away.  
>*****************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Birkhoff called Quinn and invited her.

"Hey Quinn! I'd like to know, are you free this weekend?"

"Um.. yeah! I have no scheduled meetings."

"Would you like to join us to our trip to the beach?"

"Oh! It'll be fun, I'd like to join you!"

"Great come to my house as fast as you can."

"Okay! See you later."

After 20 mins.

The doorbell chimed and Michael got to door to open it. When he saw that it was Quinn he called to Birkhoff.

"Birkhoff! Quinn's here!"

"Hi Quinn! Come in."

Quinn smiled and got inside.

Then Birkhoff descended from the stairs and gave Quinn a hug.

"Its nice to see you!" Birkhoff said happily.

"You too!" Quinn did the same.  
>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;<p>

They all got in the jet and rode to Barbados...  
>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<p>

(A/N) I'm sorry its a little short. Peace! I am suffering because of the wait of the one month break, its slowly killing.  
>I can't wait for Jan 6 2012. I hope Michael leaves Cassandra and Max. An I hope that Max is not the real son of Mikey. He's just a fake.<br>Anyway, I need more reviews and suggestions! So please review! Thanks! Love you all!

-Lex


End file.
